The Last Blood
by Find who am i
Summary: [Chap 2 up] Ambisi. Kehancuran. Cinta. Garis keturunan. Harapan babak baru akan segera dimulai. Darah terakhir siap melanjutkan takhta kekuasaan sang pendahulunya. Baekhyun, semua harapan tertuju padanya. CHANBAEK/MATURE/M-Preg
1. PROLOG

Prolog

 **V**

 **Present**

 **The Last Blood**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

Ambisi. Kehancuran. Cinta. Garis keturunan. Harapan babak baru akan segera dimulai. Darah terakhir siap melanjutkan takhta kekuasaan sang pendahulunya. Baekhyun, semua harapan tertuju padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kematian Naeun, sang Dranira Jumong yang cantik dan di hujat, meninggalkan jejak sejarah Korea yang tidak terlupakan. Tangkup kekuasaan kerajaan Jumong pun harus di persiapkan bagi pemegang garis keturunan yang tersisa. Ialah, Baekhyun sang keponakan Naeun yang merupakan anak adiknya, Seohyun. Bersama Chanyeol, teman semasa kecilnya yang kemudian menjadi cinta, Baekhyun harus siap menghadapi konsekuensi.

Dalam kerendahan hati, Baekhyun, anak yang dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang di labeli heretic –sesat, mencoba membuka tabir kehidupan dan perilaku pendahulunya.

Lalu, kepada siapakah ia harus bertanya? Mampukah ia menghadapi kebencian rakyat Jumong atas segala kelakuan sang bibi, Naenun? Dan yang terpenting, dapatkah ia meneruskan kembali sejarah Korea dengan goresan tinta kekuasaan keluarganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saya membawakan sebuah Fict yang diambil asli dari sejarah Mesir. Dilakukan perubahan pada tempat dan tokoh cerita. **Plot merupakan milik saya sendiri, tanpa plagiat.** Hanya saja kisahnya di ambil dari kisah perjuangan Nefertari untuk memperoleh cinta dan haknya dalam kerajaan Mesir. Serta menceritakan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan rakyat.

Nefertari merupakan keturunan terakhir di dalam dinasti ke-18. Keluarganya mati terbunuh. Bibinya, Nefertiti diduga merupakan penyembah matahari yang dalam masyarakat Mesir adalah sebuah perbuatan sesat (Heretic). Masyarakat mesir yang saat itu menyembah lima dewa, yaitu Isis (Dewi kecantikan), Horus (Dewi kesuburan), Ra (Dewa matahari, bukan matahari), Amun (Dewa dari segala dewa) dan Sekhmet (Dewi perang). Karena Nefertiti dan suaminya, sang Fir'aun, menyembah piringan matahari (Aten) bukannya sang dewa matahari (Ra) dan menyebabkan datangnya sebuah wabah hitam sehingga ratusan ribu rakyat mesir meninggal. Rakyat mesir kemudian melabeli Nefertiti dan keluarganya sebagai seorang heretic.

Sebelum persalinan ibu Nefertari, seluruh keluarga Nefertari meninggal karena kebakaran yang terjadi di istana. Hanya ibu Nefertari yang saat itu sedang hamil yang selamat. Ibu Nefertari meninggal dalam persalinan. Sehingga Nefertari adalah keturunan terakhir dari dinasti ke-18.

Kosongnya takhta Mesir, akhirnya rakyat Mesir mengangkat Jendral Ramsess I (Merupakan jendral tertinggi saat itu) sebagai Fir'aun. Dan dari sinilah kisah di mulai.

 **Baekhyun** : Sebagai Nefertari. Memiliki julukan "The Last Prince". Karena Nefertari adalah seorang wanita, maka disini saya merubah karakter Baekhyun sebagai laki laki submissive. Dalam hal ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi Raja.

 **Chanyeol** : Sebagai Ramsess II. Dia adalah keturunan ke tiga dari dinasti baru, dinasti ke-19. Seorang laki laki dominan. Bergelar Pangeran Mahkota.

Yang sudah pernah membaca cerita saya, pasti tahu istilah istilah yang saya pakai dalam sebuah kerajaan, misalnya

Raja : diubah menjadi Dranir

Ratu : diubah menjadi Dranira

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang tenang, menjauh dari hiruk pikuk istana. Ia duduk di hutan, di bawah pohon Ara seharian tanpa di ganggu kecuali oleh angin yang berhembus. Namun, semua itu hanyalah citra yang kabur, yang sulit dilihat bagaikan selubung kain tebal.

Baekhyun POV

Kenangan pertamaku adalah Chanyeol yang sedang menangis di dalam kegelapan Kuil Amun. Saat itu aku baru berumur 6 tahun dan Chanyeol baru saja berulang tahun yang ke 9. Aku memohon agar di izinkan pergi bersama Chanyeol malam itu. Karena pengasuhku terlalu sibuk, aku kabur.

Malam itu, aku menyusuri lorong lorong kuil Amun yang senyap. Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat bagaikan lukisan seseorang yang memohon kemurahan hati Dewi Isis. Aku adalah anak yang tidak pernah berhenti bicara. Tapi malam itu aku tahu jika aku harus diam. Aku mengamati lukisan dewa yang terkena cahaya obor. Saat kami tiba di area suci kuil, Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Tunggu di sini"

Aku mematuhi apa yang dikatakannya dan mengamatinya dari pintu. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri patung Amun. Aku tidak bisa mendengar bisikan. Namun, aku mendengar saat Chanyeol berteriak.

"Tolonglah dia, Amun. Usianya baru enam tahun. Kumohon, jangan biarkan Anubis (Dewa Kematian) membawanya pergi"

Baekhyun POV END

Pintu bergerak dari seberang area suci. Chanyeol menyeka air matanya. Baekhyun menahan nafas. Seorang pria muncul dari kegelapan bagaikan seekor macan tutul. Selembar kulit binatang bertutul tutul tergantung di bahunya dan mata sebelah kirinya berwarna merah seperti genangan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pangeran Chanyeol?" Pria itu berkata.

"Aku meminta keselamatan untuk Yoora, adikku" kata Chanyeol

"Kau pikir dewa akan mendengar doamu? Seorang anak kecil yang lemah. Berapa ribu orang yang berdoa padanya. Sedangkan kau hanya anak kecil yang tidak pernah menpersembahkan apa pun pada sang Dewa" kata Pria itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha"

"Monumen monumen apa yang telah kau bangun? Berapa kantong emas yang kau persembahkan padanya sehinnga ia akan menerima doamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan air mata menetes dari matanya. Pria itu, ia adalah Pendeta Agung Kuil Amun.

"Tapi aku sudah membuat penawaran dengannya" kata Chanyeol kecil.

"Ia tidak akan mendengar doamu. Apa pun penawaranmu. Bahkan ayahmu belum mengunjungi kuilku dan membuat persembahan. Bagaimana ia akan mendengar doamu yang kecil itu? Kembalilah ke istana" Kata Pendeta Agung terkekeh kecil.

"Ayah memerintahkanku untuk mengajakmu ke sana" Chaneyol menatap mata sang Pendeta Agung.

"Tentu"

Chanyeol berjalan keluar area suci. Ketika ia mencapai pintu, Chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya. Kemudian mereka beriringan keluar dari kuil. Lalu menaiki perahu untuk membawanya kembali ke istana.

Saat sampai di istana, salah satu pengawal sang Dranir menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Yang Mulia, menunggu anda di kamar putri Yoora"

"Apa yang terjadi? Adikku baik baik saja kan?"

Pengawal tersebut terdiam. Setelah lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam istana. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang adik. Baekhyun berlari mengikutinya.

Brakk!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu kamar adiknya. Di sana terlihat adiknya sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, memejamkan mata dan dadanya tidak lagi bergerak. Sang ibu, duduk di sebelah adiknya menangis meraung raung seakan menunjukkan kepedihannya pada dunia. Sang ayah, duduk di sudut ruangan, agak jauh dari tempat tidur di kegelapan. Tempat yang tidak di jangkau oleh cahaya obor.

"Hai, adik. Oppa datang. Ayo kita pergi bermain" kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Anubis telah membawa adikmu" kata sang Ayah dari pojok ruangan.

"Tidak! Tidak, ayah. Aku baru saja membuat perjanjian dengan Amun. Anubis tidak mungkin membawanya" Chanyeol berteriak dan menangis.

"Kita tidak bisa mencegah Anubis membawa adikmu"

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha" Chanyeol menangis dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Yoora seperti saudaranya sendiri. Baekhyun kecil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar dan berhenti di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut terduduk dan memeluk Chanyeol. Malam itu, Chanyeol menangis dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Aku tahu prolognya gak jelas. Sumpah, maafkan aku. Sudah baca penjelasan yang aku tulis di tengah tengah kan? Yang belum, di anjurkan baca agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Aku tunggu reaksi kalian tentang fic ini. Apakah perlu di lanjut atau tidak tergantung keinginan kalian. Bagi yang belum mengerti bisa ditanyakan. Terima kasih.

Review, please.


	2. Chapter 1

**V**

 **Present**

 **The Last Blood**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **Boy Love Boy, Yaoi, Typos, M-Preg, Mature**

 **Hope you enjoy it**

 **.**

 **Ambisi. Kehancuran. Cinta. Garis keturunan. Harapan babak baru akan segera dimulai. Darah terakhir siap melanjutkan takhta kekuasaan sang pendahulunya. Baekhyun, semua harapan tertuju padanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Diam di sini" tegur Sehun dengan tegas.

Walau Baekhyun seorang pangeran, ia tidak bisa membuat guru itu untuk mematuhinya. Malahan, jika ia melanggar perintahnya, bisa bisa ia harus menyalin perkamen tambahan. Baekhyun berhenti bergerak dan berdiri bersama anak anak dari harem Dranir Gyujin, ayah Chanyeol.

Usia Baekhyun menginjak tiga belas tahun dan ia selalu menjadi bocah kecil yang tidak sabaran. Pada saat Chanyeol berlalu dengan iringan kerajaan, mereka semua mengikuti dan menjauh dari sinar matahari menuju ke dalam kuil. Namun, prosesi itu berjalan sangat lambat. Baekhyun memandang gurunya, lalu mencari jalan ke depan kerumunan.

"Apakah Chanyeol tidak akan belajar bersama kita lagi setelah dia menjadi pendamping Dranir?" tanya Bekhyun.

"Ya"

Sang guru menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyibak lautan tubuh manusia.

"Beri jalan untuk Pangeran Baekhyun! Beri jalan!" Teriak Sehun nyaring.

Para kerumunan segera menyingkir sampai ujung jalan. Di sepanjang jalan banyak dupa yang di bakar dan mengeluarkan asap, membuat udara sarat banyak aroma keramat. Bunyi terompet melengking berkumandang di jalan, lalu Sehun mendorong Baekhyun ke depan.

"Pangeran datang"

"Aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari" kata Baekhyun muram.

Chanyeol satu satunya putra Dranir Gyujin, dan sekarang, setelah menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun, ia tidak di anggap sebagai anak-anak lagi. Baekhyun tidak akan belajar dengannya lagi di Edubba (Sekolah Kerajaan). Dan, ia tidak bisa berburu dengannya di sore hari. Baekhyun tidak terlalu gembira dengan penobatan Chanyeol kali ini.

Ketika sosok Chanyeol terlihat, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menahan nafas. Tubuh Chanyeol dipenuhi batu batu permata, mulai dari kerah berwarna biru lapis di leher sampai dadanya. Rambut merah Chanyeol berkibar terkena angin, sementara sebilah pedang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ribuan rakyat Jumong mendorong ke depan agar dapat melihat prosesi itu dengan jelas.

Ketika Chanyeol lewat di depannya, Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik rambut Chanyeol. Sehun menahan nafas, namun Dranir Gyujin tertawa, dan iringan iringan lain langsung berhenti melangkah.

"Baekhyun kecil" kata Dranir sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kecil?" Baekhyun menyerngit, lalu membusungkan dada.

"Aku tidak kecil" Usianya sudah tiga belas tahun, bahkan dalam waktu satu bulan, ia akan berumur empat belas tahun.

Dranir Gyujin terkekeh melihat kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin hanya tubuhmu yang kecil" katanya.

"Lalu dimana pengasuhmu itu?" lanjutnya.

"Bibi Jessica? Tentu saja di istana, sedang membantu persiapan pesta"

"Nah, beri tahu pengasuhmu bahwa aku akan menemuinya di aula besar malam ini. Kita harus mengajarkannya cara tersenyum seindah senyumanmu" Sang Dranir mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Iringan iringan di belakangnya mengikutinya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku" kata Sehun.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau tidak peduli kemana aku pergi"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

Semua orang pergi berjalan menuju kuil, dan akhirnya, semua orang dapat menghindari terik matahari yang mneyengat. Dalam koridor yang remang remang, seorang pendeta menggunakan jubah putih panjang Amun mengarahkan mereka cepat untuk ke area suci kuil. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di atas lukisan dewa dewa. Wajah mereka membeku dalam kegembiraan, seolah olah senang melihat kedatangan kami.

"Hati hati dengan lukisan itu" Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ke mana tujuan kita?"

"Ke area suci"

Koridor itu melebar menjadi ruangan berkubah, dan terdengar gumaman terkejut dari orang orang. Tiang berpenopang menjulang tinggi, sekelompok pendeta agung sudah menunggu. Baekhyun berfikir dengan sedih begitu mereka (Para pendeta) mengumumkan posisi Chanyeol sebagai pendamping Dranir, ia takkan pernah lagi menjadi pangeran yang bebas.

Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang penuh sesak untuk mencari teman temannya yang lain. Baekhyun berbalik dan menemukan dua orang wanita sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik dan benci. Kemudian Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan kembali ke posisi awal dan menatap gurunya yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lihatlah! Apa yang di lakukan oleh seorang keponakan Heretic di sini!"

"Benar. Dia benar benar sangat mirip dengan sang Heretic. Dia bisa menodai kesucian upacara ini."

"Dia benar benar menjijikkan. Kenapa dia tidak di eksekusi saja"

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya. Tapi dia berpura-pura menulikan pendengarannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini sejak kecil. Biasanya, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang akan membelanya saat di Edubba. Tetapi setelah acara penobatan ini, tidak akan ada yang akan membelanya. Jongin akan pergi ke sekolah militer. Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang akan menimpanya saat itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Kalian tidak sopan! Bagaiman bisa kalian membicarakan seorang pangeran? Kalian bisa di adili di pengadilan istana!" Sehun membentak kedua wanita itu.

Seketika, wajah wanita itu menjadi pucat kemudian lari menjauhi Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sehun menarik tangan baekhyun mencari tempat kosong agar badan pendek Baekhyun bisa melihat upacara penobatan Sang Dranir baru.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak ketika melihat Jongin.

Lalu Jongin menghampiri Bekhyun. Ia adalah sahabat Bekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setiap kali mereka berburu, Jongin selalu menjadi orang yang pertama mendekati buruan tanpa rasa takut. Karena itulah Chanyeol memberikan julukkan, **Jongin** **yang waspada**. Sementara Jongin bersikap waspada, Chanyeol lebih implusif. Dalam setiap perburuan, ia selalu berada di depan. Bahkan di jalanan yang berbahaya, dan ayahnya –Sang Dranir- menyebutnya **Chanyeol yang sembrono**. Tentu saja, itu hanya lelucon diantara mereka sendiri, dan tidak ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu kecuali Dranir Gyujin.

"Kenapa kau tidak berdiri di atas panggung bersama Chanyeol dan yang lain?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum waktunya. Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Aku baru datang."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang dengan upacara penobatan ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa senang. Setelah ini Chanyeol tidak akan belajar bersama kita lagi di Edubba. Dan kau! Kurang dari setahun kau akan mengikuti sekolah militer. Aku akan sendirian" ujar Baekhyun sedih.

"Umm.. Baek, sebenarnya...jika aku ingin menjadi seorang Jendral. Aku harus mengikuti pelatihanku lebih awal. Dan aku akan pergi satu bulan lagi."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kenapa kau tidak-"

Suara Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara terompet yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah saatnya! Aku harus pergi"

"Ya! Ya! Jongin!" teriak Baekhyun.

Tapi Jongin tidak mendengarnya. Ia lari menuju kerumunan dan kemudian naik ke atas panggung di mana Chanyeol berada.

Sehun menarik Baekhyun ke area kosong dekat panggung. Area yang di sterilkan untuk anggota kerajaan dan orang orang penting istana.

Baekhyun mendongak diatas panggung. Di sana Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kebesaran barunya. Para pendeta Amun berjejer dan merapalkan himne Amun. Semua orang di aula mengikuti lantunan para Pendeta. Kemudia Pendeta Agung Amun, Minki, dengan mata sebelah berwarna merah mengangkat mahkota berwarna biru lapis. Mahkota Jumong Hulu, yang sebentar lagi menjadi milik Chanyeol.

"Dengan doa yang dirapalkan, persembahan persembahan yang telah di berikan, monumen monumen yang telah di bangun. Dengan restu Dewa Amun, Pangeran Mahkota Chanyeol, Putra dari Drarir Gyujin. Dewa Amun merestuimu menjadi Dranir Jumong Hulu."

Bertepatan dengan kata terakhirnya, Sang Pendeta Agung menempatkan Mahkota tersebut di atas kepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat pedangnya dan sorak sorak masyarakat Jumong memenuhi Kuil Amun. Para anak anak meniup tepompet kerang yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Para pria dan wanita bersorak sorak mengagungkan nama Dranir baru mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Menunggu Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Chanyeol hanya menatap rakyatnya secara rata.

' _Apa kau tidak mencariku, Chanyeol? Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?'_

.

.

.

Aula besar sangat megah dengan pilar pilar tinggi. Cahaya obor yang keemasan menambah suasana aula menjadi mewah. Aroma masakan lezat memenuhi tempat itu. Istana mengadakan jamuan makan besar untuk merayakan penobatan Chanyeol. Para rakyat di biarkan memasuki istana untuk memakan makanan yang di sediakan. Para petinggi dari negeri lain di undang. Semua pendeta, wazir dan keluarganya diundang untuk jamuan makan.

Baekhyun memasuki aula besar bersama pengasuhnya. Dia tidak terlalu senang hari ini, mengetahui fakta bahwa dia akan sendiri mulai sekarang. Tidak ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada Jongin. Baekhyun menatap tempat tertiggi di aula itu. Mulai sekarang, Chanyeol akan makan bersama dengan orang tuanya, di atas panggung tertinggi. Biasanya Chanyeol akan makan bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Di atas panggung tinggi, Baekhyun melihat kursi Chanyeol di letakkan di sana. Di samping kanan Dranira yang sedang memangku anjing gemuknya. Sedangkan kursinya sendiri di letakkan di sebelah kanan Pendeta agung Isis. Di panggung undakan dibawah pangggung sang Dranir

Pendeta Agung Isis, Taeyeon, sangat cantik dengan gaun semerah darah miliknya. Bibirnya di poles dengan warna berwarna merah juga. Tidak ada yang boleh memakai pakaian secerah itu. Ya kecuali Taeyeon. Dia adalah Pendeta Agung Wanita dari Kuil Dewi Isis. Tidak ada wanita secantik dirinya di negeri ini. Itu anggapan Baekhyun saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Dan anggapan itu belum berubah sampai saat ini.

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis.

"Hai Baek!"

"Hai Jongin!"

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang" kata Jongin.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperrti itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, kau tidak senang dengan penobatan ini?"

"Aku senang dengan penobatan Chanyeol. Aku hanya tidak senang dengan bagian kalian akan meninggalkanku!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Umm.. aku bercanda, Baek. Lagi pula aku hanya akan pergi selama setahun. Dan kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Istana. Bahkan kamarmu adalah kamar terdekat dengan kamar Chanyeol."

"Umm, ya" Baekhyun menyerah. Jongin benar.

"Baek, sepertinya kau akan duduk disebelah nenek sihir cantik itu."

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Aku tidak yakin, apakah dia mau berbicara denganku."

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Dia seperti monster pemakan daging. Tapi setidaknya, Luhan berada diseberangmu. Dia orang yang ramah. Aku yakin kau akan memiliki teman bicara" kata Jongin.

Luhan adalah anak bungsu dari ketiga bersaudara. Adik dari Dranir Gyujin dan juga adik Taeyeon. Luhan di angkat menjadi Pendeta Agung Hator tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat usianya menginjak 14 tahun. Seumur hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Taeyeon dan Luhan saling menyapa sekali saja. Saat mereka berpapasan, meraka menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada.

"Umm, yeah.. ku harap" cicit Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi"

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan menghampiri sang ayah di meja para jendral. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pengasuhnya.

"Pendeta Agung Isis sangat cantik. Tidak ada yang secantik dia, benar bukan bibi?"

"Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dengan bibimu" kata pengasuh itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Jika dibandingkan dengan bibimu, Taeyeon hanya sebuah perunggu sedangkan bibimu adalah emas yang mengkilap"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tidak mengenal bibinya. Jesica dulu adalah salah satu dayang bibinya, ia juga pengasuh dari dua putri bibinya. Dan kedua anak asuhnya meninggal karena wabah hitam.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Ia memperhatikan Pendeta Agung Hator. Merasa diperhatikan, Luhan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Pangeran. Kau semakin manis" katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengumamkan kalimat terima kasih.

"Pantas saja, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menikahi Seulgi dibanding dirinya. Pangeran Heretic yang buruk rupa" kata Taeyeon.

Baekhyun bungkam. Ia tidak tahu tentang rumor yang sedang dibicarakan di istana. Chanyeol akan menikah?

"Jaga bicaramu itu, Taeyeon! Pangeran Baekhyun masih tiga belas dan dia lima belas"

"Chanyeol tidak memilihnya karena dia keturunan heretic"

"Jangan dengarkan dia Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melihat semua orang di meja makan. Ia membalikkan piringnya. Baekhyun akan menyendokkan nasi sebelum ia melihat piring Pangeran dari Goguryeo di sebelah kiri Taeyeon masih kosong. Bangsa Goguryeo memiliki kebiasaan para tamu akan dijamu. Baekhyun mengambil roti dan meletakkannya di piring Sang Pangeran.

Pangeran itu hendak berterima kasih. Tetapi Taeyeon menahan tangannya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Pangeran, bagaimana kunjungamu di istana?" Taeyeon bertanya. Tangannya meraba raba lengan keras Pangeran Goguryeo itu.

Bangsa Goguryeo adalah bangsa yang membawa wabah hitam itu saat jaman bibinya berkuasa.

Pangeran Goguryeo membalas pertanyaan Taeyeon dengan bahasa dari bangsanya. Hanya sedikit Goguryeo yang mengerti dengan bahasa Jumong. Taeyeon tertawa. Baekhyun menautkan alisnya. Sang Pangeran tidak sedang bercanda, kenapa dia tertawa?

"Pangeran mengatakan jika Dewa telah memberikan anugrah untuk penobatan Chanyeol"

Wajah Taeyeon menjadi pucat pasi.

"Well, setidaknya tidak ada yang melupakan tradisi dari Pangeran Goguryeo" kata Luhan mengejek Taeyeon.

"Pangeran Baekhyun sangat berbakat" ucap salah satu pendeta disana.

"Dia sama saja seperti bibinya. Sangat menyukai bangsa Goguryeo yang membawa wabah hitam dan membunuh ribuan rakyat kita" kata Taeyeon.

.

.

.

Setelah jamuan makan malam. Baekhyun hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Tetapi Luhan mengikuti dan menahannya saat berada di koridor sepi.

"Tentukan posisimu mulai sekarang" Kata Luhan.

Baekhyun menyerngit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Chanyeol akan menikah. Sahabatmu juga akan pergi ke militer. Semua tidak akan sama lagi mulai malam ini. Kau bertahan karena emas-emas warisan ibumu. Bagaiman jika emas-emas itu habis?" Luhan bertanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki tempat lagi" jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya! Maka dari itu tentukan tempatmu sekarang. Kau bukan Pangeran yang kuat. Itu yang membuat saudariku, Taeyeon lebih memilih Seulgi, wanita dari harem itu di banding dirimu yang seorang Pangeran untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol"

"Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Kau berpotensi untuk merugikan rencananya. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menyingkirkanmu dari istana"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya. Menatap lukisan sang ibu di dinding kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menambah hafalan bahasamu?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin"

"Biasanya kau akan membaca bukumu sebelum tidur dan menambah bahasa ke delapanmu"

"Hmm..aku malas. Apakah rumor itu benar? Chanyeol akan menikah dengan Seulgi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi semua orang membicarakan itu"

"Apa kau berpikir, kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih Seulgi dibanding diriku untuk menikah dengannya? Apakah karena aku keturunan sang Heretic?"

"Tidak. Kupikir bukan itu. Oh ayolah, bahkan kau tidak pernah melihat wajahnya"

"Lalu?"

"Ku pikir karena dia lima belas. Sedangkan dirimu tiga belas. Sebulan lagi kau akan menjadi empat belas"

"Apa benar aku harus menentukan tempatku sekarang?"

"Ya. Kau harus sudah menentukan tempatmu mulai sekarang"

Jessica menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan, Baekhyun menutup matanya dan terlelap.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi janjiku pada ibumu. Pangeran"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Aku kembali merombak Chapter Pertama. Bagaimana tanggapan kalian?

Bagaimana dengan Chapter ini?

Ada yang bingung?

Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?

Cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Cerita Jumong yang satu ya.. Aku hanya minjem nama kerajaannya aja. Jadi di sini, setiap kerajaan memiliki bahasa sendiri sendiri. Dan Baekhyun memiliki banyak bakat dalam berbahasa.

Terima kasih untuk reviewer, followers dan semua yang favorit. Maaf untuk segala typo dan yang lainnya.

.

Review, please.


	3. Chapter 2

Jesica mengambil selembar kain dan memerasnya dalam baskom. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang mengamati hal yang dilakukan pengasuhnya.

"Aku berharap Chanyeol menikahimu"

"Aku? Tapi mengapa?" Baekhyun teringat kata kata Luhan dan menatap Jesica.

"Karena kau adalah seorang putra carrier dari Sang Ratu, tak peduli apa pun hubunganmu dengan sang heretic serta istrinya" Jessica merujuk pada Hyunbin dan Istrinya, Naeun yang membuat dewa dewa murka. Nama mereka tidak pernah disebut lagi di kerajaan Jumong. Mereka lebih di kenal dengan para heretic. Baekhyun tidak paham artinya namun ia tahu jika itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol menatap padanya dan memintanya menjadi istrinya. Rasa hangat langsung merayap ke sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Jessica melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ibumu tentu berharap akan melihatmu menikahi seorang raja"

"Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak menikahi seorang Raja?"

' _Selain itu, bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan'_ Lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau akan menjadi pendeta. Tapi, kau sudah pergi ke kuil Amun setiap hari, dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan para pendeta" Kata Jessica memperingatkan, lalu member isyarat pada Baekhyun agar berdiri.

"Tidak akan ada lagi kuda atau kereta"

Baekhyun mengangkat lengan ketika Jessica melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Bahkan saat aku menjadi Pendeta Agung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Jessica tertawa.

"Apakah kau sudah merencanakan kematian Taeyeon sehingga kau ingin menjadi pendeta agung di Kuil Amun?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sangkalnya.

"Usiamu sudah tiga belas tahun. Hampir empat belas. Sudah saatnya kau menemtukan posisimu di istana"

"Mengapa semua orang terus mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Karena penobatan sang penguasa mengubah segalanya"

Baekhyun memakai pakaian yang di sodorkan Jessica padanya.

"Kau sangat cantik"

"Aku pria!"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau cantik"

"Tapi tidak secantik Seulgi"

"Kau lebih cantik dari wanita dan carrier manapun di istana ini"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura pura. Aku tahu aku tidak sebanding dengan Seulgi—"

"Seulgi tiga tahun lebih tua darimu. Dalam dua sampai tiga tahun kau akan tumbuh menjadi Carrier dewasa dan tubuhmu akan berkembang"

"Jongin bilang tubuhku tidak akan berkembang. Dia bilang saat aku berusia dua puluh tinggiku tidak akan lebih dari orang orang cebol"

Jessica mendelik marah.

"Memangnya apa yang Jongin tahu tentang orang orang cebol? Kau akan setinggi dan secantik Dewi isis nanti. Dan kalau pun kau tidak setiunggi sang Dewi, paling tidak kau akan secantik dirinya. Apakah ada Carrier lain yang memiliki mata seperti mata milikmu? Kedua mata yang sama indahnya dengan mata ibumu. Selain itu kau memiliki senyum milik bibimu"

"Aku tidak mirip bibiku sama sekali" Kata Baekhyun marah.

Tapi Jessica di besarkan di lingkungan istana Naeun dan Dranir Hyunbin, sehingga ia tahu kalau itu memang benar.

"Aku tidak mirip bibiku sama sekali" Baekhyun berujar lirih, mengulang kalimatnya. Jessica mengangkat alisnya.

"Bibimu mungkin seorang penganut sesat, seorang Heretic. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Jumong mampu menyaingi kecantikannya"

Baekhyun membayangkan wajah yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi kecantikan Taeyeon, tetapi ia gagal. Diam diam Baekhun berharap ada gambar Naeun yang tersisa di Jumong.

Setiap pagi selama tujuh tahun terakhir Baekhyun selalu berjalan dari kamar ke halaman istana, dan mengunjungi Kuil kecil Amun di samping istana. Chanyeol dan Jongin selalu mengajaknya berlomba menuju kelas di luar kuil, namun upacara penobatan kemarin merubah segalanya. Chanyeol telah pergi, dan Jongin merasa terlalu malu untuk berlomba lari. Ia akan berkata

' _Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan hal itu'_

Ketika Jessica muncul dari pintu ruang pakaian dengan membawa kotak di kedua tangannya, Baekhyun berdiri dan Jessica melilitkan sabuk di celana Baekhyun. Jessica mengambil krim myrtle dan mengoleskannya pada wajah Baekhyun agar tetap lembab di musim panas ini.

"Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu" Kata Jessica.

"Wajah apa?"

"Wajah seperrti Bes"

Baekhyun menahan senyumnya. Bes adalah dewa cebol yang melindungi manusia saat melahirkan. Seringai seramnya menghalangi Anubis sehingga sang Dewa kematian tidak akan menyeret bayi yang baru lahir ke alam baka.

"Aku tidak tahu alasanmu merajuk seperti itu" Kata Jessica.

"Kau takkan sendirian. Edduba penuh dengan anak anak lain"

"Dan mereka bersikap baik padaku hanya karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Jongin-lah sahabat sejatiku. Tak ada anak lain yang mau diajak berburu atau memancing bersamaku"

"Seharusnya kau senang Jongin masih ada di Edduba"

"Untuk sementara" Baekhyun mengambil tas sekolahnya dengan enggan. Dan ketika Baekhyun akan keluar dari kamar, Jessica berkata.

"Merengut seperti Bes hanya akan membuat Jongin pergi lebih cepat"

Baekhyun terus saja berjalan, tidak ingin berkelekar. Baekhyun mengambil jalan terjauh untuk menuju ke Edduba, melalui jalan setapak sebelah timur istana. Sepanjang jalan terlihat bentuk bentuk sabit dari kuil kuil dan barak-barak yang memisahkan Belakang Istana dengan kota di bawahnya.

Baekhyun sering mendengar istana di ibaratkan dengan Mutiara, terlindung sempurna di dalam cangkangnya. Di satu sisi terdapat tebing tebing, sementara di sisi lain terdapat danau yang cantik. Begitu Baekhyun tiba di tepi danau, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke permukaan air untuk mengintip pantulan wajahnya.

' _Aku sama sekali tidak mirip Bes'_ Pikirnya.

' _Pertama, hidung Bes jauh lebih besar dari milliku'_ Baekhyun membuat seringai Bes, dan seseorang di belakang Baekhyun tertawa.

"Apakah kau sedang mengagumi gigi gigimu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Wajah apa itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan kesal.

"Bibi Jessica bilang wajahmu mirip Bes"

Jongin melangkah mundur dan mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Kemudian berpose berpikir.

"Ya, aku bisa melihat kemiripannya. Kalian berdua membunyai pipi yang tembam, dan kau memang pendek"

"Hentikan!" Kata Baekhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Jadi, apakah bibi Jessica memberitahumu tentang berita tadi malam? Mungkin Chanyeol akan menikahi Seulgi"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Keheningan melanda mereka. Kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Jika Chanyeol hendak menikah, mengapa bukan dia yang mengatakannya langsung pada kita" Kata Baekhyun akhirnya berkata.

"Mungkin Chanyeol sedang bimbang. Lagi pula, pada akhirnya Dranir Gyujin-lah yang memutuskan"

"Tapi wanita itu tidak cocok untuk Chanyeol! Dia tidak berburu, atau berenang, atau bermain senet. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membaca tulisan Goguryeo"

Guru Lee melotot saat mereka mendekati halaman, dan Jongin berbisik.

"Bersiap siaplah!"

"Bagus sekali kalian mau bergabung bersama kami!" Guru Lee berseru. Dua ratus wajah menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongin, kemudian Guru Lee mencambuk Jongin dengan tongkatnya di bagian belakang kakinya.

"Ayo masuk barisan" Katanya galak.

"Aku berani bertaruh Chanyeol sedang duduk di Balairung sidang" Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin. Setidaknya dia aman dari guru Lee"

Baekhyun mencibir. Kemudian tujuh pendeta datang dan memulai menyanyikan himne Amun.

 _ **Terpujilah engkau, Amun-Ra. Penguasa dari segala takhta di bumi, keberadaan tertua, surg**_ _ **a**_ _ **kuno, pendukung semua perkara.**_

 _ **Dewa tertinggi, penguasa kebenaran, pembuat segala yang ada di atas dan di bawah.**_

 _ **Terpujilah engkau.**_

Ketika asap dupa mengepul memenuhi ruangan, seorang murid terbatuk. Guru Lee berbalik dan memelototinya. Baekhyun menyikut Jongin, membentuk mulutnya menjadi seringai marah dan meniru wajah Guru Lee. Jongin tertawa keras. Guru Lee membalik tubuhnya lagi.

"Jongin dan Pangeran Baekhyun!" bentaknya.

Jongin memelototi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya terkikik. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kuil.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para pendeta tidak melarang kita keluar" Jongin berkata.

"Karena kita bangsawan" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Kau yang bangsawan. Aku hanya anak laki laki dari seorang prajurit"

"Maksudmu anak laki laki seorang jendral?"

"Tetap saja, aku tidak sama denganmu. Aku tidak memiliki kamar di istana dan pelayan pribadi. Aku harus lebih berhati hati dengan perilaku ku"

"Tapi, akui saja kalau aku lucu tadi" Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Sedikit. Jadi, menurutmu apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?"

"Mungkin huruf Goguryeo"

Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Aku tidak sanggup menyampaikan laporan buruk pada ayahku"

"Duduklah di matras di sampingku, aku akan menulisnya besar besar sehingga kau bisa menyalinnya" Baekhyun berjanji.

Di dalam kelas, guru berdiri di depan kelas ketika para murid sibuk berteriak dan bermain main. Namun begitu Seulgi masuk ke ruangan, semua orang langsung terdiam. Ia bergerak melewati para murid dan mereka langsung membuka jalan seolah sesosok tangan raksasa mendorong mereka ke samping. Seulgi duduk di seberang Baekhyun, melipat kaki panjangnya di matras bulu seperti biasa.

"Berhentilah mengamatinya" Guru Choi bicara.

"Ambil tinta masing masing. Hari ini kita akan menerjemahkan surat Dranir Goguryeo kepada Firaun Gyujin"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan beberapa pena bulu dan tinta dari tas. Ketika lembar papirus kosong di disodorkan, Baekhyun memilih kertas yang paling halus dari tumpukan tersebut.

"Pangeran Baekhyun?" Guru Choi memanggil.

"Ya?"

Kemudian Guru Choi mendekati tempat Baekhyun, kemudian berkata.

"Di dalam suratnya nama ibumu disebut, apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak apa"

Mereka mulai mengerjakan suratnya ketika Guru Choi memberi aba-aba. Baekhyun menepati janjinya untuk menulis pekerjaannya dengan huruf besar-besar agar Jongin bisa menyalinnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Guru Choi berpamitan pada muridnya untuk mengambil perkamen lainnya yang akan mereka pelajari hari ini, jadi ia menyuruh muridnya mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

Setelah seuara langkah kaki Guru Choi menghilang di lorong, para siswa bergermbul di tempat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak mengerti bagian ini"

"Bagaimana dengan baris yang ini?"

"Apa kalimatku ini benar?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis di paragraf ini"

Baekhyun menjawab semua pertanyaan itu sampai tak sengaja matanya melihat Seulgi yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan baris pertamanya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membutuhkannya lagi setelah aku menikah dengan Chanyeol"

"Kau benar" Sahut seseorang di ambang pintu. Pendeta Agung Isis—Taeyeon, berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Dimana Guru Choi?" tanyanya angkuh.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Taeyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Seulgi, kau tidak harus belajar disini lagi. Kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, jadi yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mempersiapkan pernikahanmu"

"Ya. Aku juga muak berada disini. Bau tinta membuatku ingin muntah"

"Ada apa ini?" Guru Choi datang dengan membawa setumpuk perkamen.

"Oh, Sang Pendeta Agung Isis? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku inging menjemput Seulgi untuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Dia tidak perlu belajar di sini lagi bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

Taeyeon melirik sinis Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"Sebaiknya kau mengajari murid Hereticmu dengan benar Guru Choi" kata Taeyeon dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bicara seperi itu pada Pangeran!" bentak Jongin.

"Kim Jongin, Putra Jendral besar, kau harus menjaga sikapmu jika kau dan keluargamu masih ingin tinggal di kerajaan ini"

Jongin sudah akan membentak Taeyeon lagi, tapi Baekhyun menarik lengannya menyuruhnya diam. Baekhyun tidak ingin Jongin mendapat masalah karena membelanya. Taeyeon dan Seulgi melenggang pergi meninggalkan area belajar.

"Kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian" Guru Choi menginterupsi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pergi ke sekolah selama tiga hari karena sakit. Hal itu membuatnya harus mengerjakan banyak perkamen dan ia harus mengumpulkannya hari ini pada Guru Lee.

Baekhyun berjalan kesusahan di pinggir danau sambil memeluk perkamen yang tingginya sampai di bawah matanya. Sampai seorang anak berlari-lari dan menabraknya, membuat perkamen di tangannya jatuh berceceran.

Anak itu melenggang pergi setelah mengatakan maaf. Baekhyun berjongkok memunguti Perkamen dan mengumpulkannya.

"Ini—" seseorang menyodorkan beberapa perkamen yang jatu jauh darinya.

"Aku mencarimu di Eduba, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu. Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?" kata pria yang membantu Baekhyun memungut perkamen miliknya—Chanyeol.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena kau sahabatku" kata Chanyeol.

"Apa ada seorang sahabat yang akan menikah tapi tidak mengatakannya pada sahabatnya?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Maafkan aku, aku berniat memberitahumu, tapi kau tidak datang di Edduba. Aku mendengar beberapa pelayan kalau kau sedang sakit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun. "Jadi, apa kau benar-benar akan menikahi Seulgi?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas sambil menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan Chanyeol.

"Ya, begitulah. Pestanya akan di adakan minggu depan" jawabnya acuh.

Baekhyun membentuk huruf 'O' dengan mulutnya. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara karena sesak di dadanya.

Mereka berdua dikejutkan dengan Jessica yang sedang berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pangeran—Pangeran, Pangeran Baekhyun. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Hahh haahhh..." katanya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, bi?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Jessica menjatuhkan keranjang yang ia bawa, kemudian memegang lengan Baekhyun.

"Dranira memindahkan kamarmu. Seulgi meminta kamarmu, dan Sang Dranira mengabulkannya" katanya.

"Apa?!" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Matanya berkilat marah, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya kosong, air matanya jatuh. Chanyeol tahu, disana satu-satunya kenangan tentang ibunya berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf sudah menelantarkan ff ini sangat lama. Ini tidak di edit karena keterbatasan waktu.

Mind to review?

With Love,

V


End file.
